Tigger the Tiger
Tigger is a normal 16-year old with great friends and team mates. What seperates Tigger from other normal kids his age is, he's a tiger. Also he has an even bigger secret, he's part tiger part dragon. Bad thing is he lost both his parents only weeks after his birth. Or so he thinks. Tigger's fur is yellow with black stripes, pointed ears and long, strong claws. AND HES A FATTY PHAT Wait, I thought this was a joke page... But he is Strange enought is that Tigger dosn't have just one eye colour. His left eye is ruby red and his right eye is an emerald green. Doe to his kind nature, Tigger has made friends with a number of evil creatures encluding Mephiles the Dark, Don Pyro, One eyed jack and a number of others. His closest friends are Darkspin who he is olso a member of. Basic info Age: '''16 '''Eyes: '''Ruby red (right eye), Emerald green (left eye) '''Birth place: '''Dante's Freezer '''Parents: '''Fear Fang (earth father), Cymphia (earth mother), Spyro (real father), Cynder (real mother) '''Abilities: '''Electro ball, Ice spear, Earth mase, Flame breath, Dragon time, Dragon fury, Healing. '''Friends: '''Don Pyro, One eyed Jack, Mephiles the dark, Darkspin, Nazo, Team Coretec. '''Personality: '''Kind, playfull, serious(sometimes), positive, fierce(only when his friends are in danger). '''Likes: '''Training, relaxing, alone-time, his friends, helping others, gaining new powers, fofilling his destiny, transforming. '''Dislikes: '''Leaving his friends, thinking of his past, seing innocent people get hurt, losing his powers, thinking of his parents. '''Theme song: '''This is war (30 seconds to Mars) Past life Although his life is great now, Tigger's past life isn't so much. Tigger's parents where killed protecting him against Malefor. Unkown to Tigger, Spyro the purple dragon and Cynder the dark dragoness are his real parents. His destiny is to fulfil the profecy of the purple dragon. For now Tigger believes his parents are gone and he's the only dragon left on earth. Soon Tigger's destiny wil be revealed to him and his friends and it wil change their lives for ever. For now Tigger is enjoying his life as it is. Transformations Although he is the next purple dragon, Tigger has a number of transformations which increases a surten element. '''Ferno: '''Ferno is Tigger's fire form. Tigger's fur turns from yellow to black, with oranje hands and feet, black heels and toes, silver blades on his shoulders and black wings. This is one of 4 forms Tigger has earned from his real father, Spyro. Tigger's flame breath increases in power and he can now use comet dash, burning dragon, fire tornado and blaze wing. '''Blizzard: '''This is Tigger's ice form. In this form Tigger's fur changes to white, with turqouise colouring on his wrists and ankles, water blue scales on his head (like spyro's) and ice wings. His ice spears fly faster and hit with a greater acurasy. He also gains blizzard attack, frost barrier and frost touch. '''Terra: '''In his earth form Tigger's fur changes to grass green with leaf blades on his wrists and a leaf on the tip of his tail, brown wings and horns and a sand brown mark on his left eye that resembles a dragons claw. His earth maxe paralises his aponants for longer and he gains leaf blades, vine grip, earth poulse and terra bash. '''Thunder: '''Tigger's fur turns gold yellow with an oranje thunderbolt on his chest, gold wings and a thunderbolt on the tip of his tail. His electro ball becomes bigger and choases more damage then usual. He also gains thunderbolt, thunder shield and electric whip. Other forms enclude '''Poisen,' Fear', Darkness and Wind, which he gained from his mother, Cynder. Friendships Don Pyro: Don Pyro is one of Tigger's closest friends and understands how he feels. He sometimes tries to be like a father to Tigger but he knows Tigger is looking for answers. Their friendship started when Tigger healed his wounds after Mephiles attacked him. Tigger went on looking for Mephiles but that resulted in an al out tiger vs. demon hedgehog battle. During the battle Pyro sent Dragonburn in to defend Tigger. Unfortunatle that resulted in Dragonburn getting hit by Dark chaos lance, putting him out of the battle. At the last second Tigger unleashed a devestating fire fury, taking Mephiles down for the count. Seprising enought, Tigger went ahead and healed Mephiles's wounds even thouth it wasn't nesesairy. After the battle Tigger asked Pyro why he risked Dragonburn to save him. Tigger was surprised that Pyro only said it was a thank you for healing his wounds. Pyro asked what the attack was he used to defeat Mephiles. It was his turn to be surprised when Tigger looked back and realised how devestating the attack was. Ever since then they have been great friends and have been looking for answers to the attack together. Mephiles the Dark: '''Tigger and Mephiles don't see each other much but he helps out whenever he can. He is much like an adviser to Tigger, giving him advice and telling him where to go next. He has asisted Tigger and Don Pyro a number of times on their journey to uncover answers about Tigger's past, powers and the dragon race. Mephiles didn't tell Tigger this yet but he was there when Tigger was born. As their adventure continues it is becoming harder and harder to keep this a secret but Mephiles is waiting for the right time to tell Tigger the truth. Mephiles dosn't now much about the dragon race but he knows that Tigger is not the last dragon on earth. Until the time comes their friendship is growing stronger and so is Mephiles's hero side. '''Nazo: Nazo is stil working on his trust towards Tigger but he is making progress. Their first encounter was not a friendly one. Tigger asked what his name was but in responce Nazo attacked Tigger and an all out battle began. Tigger lost the battle but Mephiles appeared and teleported them both to safety. Pyro asked Mephiles what happend but Mephiles said he had to be somewhere and teleported to Nazo's location. On arriving Mephiles asked Nazo why he attacked Tigger. Nazo stated that it was none of his bisness and attacked him but Mephiles ended the battle before it could begin. Afterwards Nazo said he didn't trust him but it was a poor exscuse for Mephiles. He stated "just because you don't trust someone that doesn't make it right to attack him" and left. Nazo felt bad afterwards. The second time he and Tigger met he said he was sorry for attacking him and to his surprise Tigger forgave him. Since then Tigger and Nazo practised regulerly to better their skills and power. They have been helping each other and found that they were somewhat alike. One eyed Jack: They aren't the best of friends but Tigger and Jack have the same outlook on life. Tigger have helped Jack with Storm a number of times before and their freindship has been growing. The first time they collided Team dragon (Tigger, Pyro and Mephiles) almost lost the battle. With seconds to spare, Tigger transformed into Ferno for the first time and won the battle. Unfortunatly Tigger's transformation took the last drop of power he had left and he collapsed. Pyro and Mephiles ran to Tigger's aid. The dessert wolves retreated and Mephiles transported them to another location. Jack realised that an even greater power was within Tigger and set out to find answers to Tigger's powers. Quotes "It'l take time but we'l find the answers we want." "You attack one of us, you attack us all." "Hold still. This could sting a little." "Dragon Time enables me to slow down time so I can get the upperhand on my enemies." "I'm more powerfull than you think." "May the dragon spirits look after us and keep us safe." "I don't need a monsuno. I've got my own attacks and defence."